Green Bunny
Green Bunny was a Japanese animation company that specialized in the production of hentai OVAs. It was a subdivision of Japanese corporation Happinet, owned by Namco Bandai Holdings. The company has ceased to exist as of July 3rd, 2006. Meanwhile, the official site suddenly disappeared. They had about 40 series. * 1st Logo (1996-1997) Nickname: "The Pink Panties" Logo: On a black background, we see an outline of a woman's butt wearing a pink G-string. Then, the words "GREEN BUNNY" fly in to the top-left hand corner, leaving residue trails. FX/SFX: The words flying in. Cheesy Factor: This logo is just too simple, it looks like something you can quickly make in Chyron. Also, there's a butt in the logo! Music/Sounds: A rising series of high-pitched synthesized "twinkles", which sounds like that one in the Walt Disney Television "Abstract Castle" logo. Availability: Can possibly be seen on hentai releases from the company. It was also seen on a Media Blasters DVD release of a censored version of A Kite. Scare Factor: Low. Not as naughty as other innopropriate logos, but it might be creepy to some. 2nd Logo (1997-2006) Nickname: "The Green Chibi Bunnies", "Don't Let It Deceive You!" Logo: A rabbit zooms into the screen. It explodes into an unfinished circle with an arrow. Ten tiny bunnies pop in and explode one by one, forming the words GREEN BUNNY. FX/SFX: The rabbits exploding. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It may be cute, but the in-your-face animation with the bunny ramming into the screen might scare some people. The music does not help matters either. Cheesy Factor: The bunnies are plain without noses, and the shine is quite cheap, otherwise decent CGI. Music/Sounds: A soft airy sound, followed by a soft hit. An ascending synth sound then plays, with some quiet popping noises, then a beam sound when the main bunny explodes. "Pew" sounds when the bunnies form the text. Then a bell synth ditty when the logo shines. Availability: Same as the first Logo. It was also seen on a Media Blasters DVD release of a censored version of Mezzo Forte. Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Anime Category:Hentai Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain rabbits Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:Cheap Logos Category:Logos that look cute Category:Sought before logos Category:Japanese Companies Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Inappropiate Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Pornography Category:3D Anime Category:Taken from "Mezzo Forte" Category:Taken from "A Kite" Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Japan Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Cute Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Pink Logos Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Walden Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that make Shiny Eevee crying Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Bad Logos Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that make me cry for my Mommy Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Logos that make well......EVERYONE cry. Category:Logos that scare everybody and make them cry Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that scare me and make me cry. Category:One of the saddest logos ever Category:Logos that make everyone cry Category:Logos that destroys the universe Category:Logos that make Eminem go crazy Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare all the Awesome Blossoms Category:Logos that took laxitaves Category:Diareha ew!!!!! Category:Oh No Category:Logos that annoy me Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:Logos that make Dorothy cry Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Dream cry Category:Logos that make Cure Rouge cry Category:Logos that make Cure Lemonade cry Category:Logos that make Cure Mint cry Category:Logos that make Cure Aqua cry Category:Logos that make Haruhi Suzumiya cry Category:Logos that make Squid Girl cry Category:Logos that make Luluco cry Category:Logos that make Panty and Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that make Sans and Papyrus confused Category:Logos that confuse Patrick Star Category:Logos that confuse Mr. Krabs Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that make Rudolph cry Category:Logos that make Hermey cry Category:Logos that make Clarice cry Category:Logos that make Dolly cry Category:Logos that make Charlie in the Box cry Category:Logos that make Baby New Year (Happy) cry Category:Logos that make Konata cry Category:Logos that make Kagami cry Category:Logos that make Tsukasa cry Category:Logos that make Miyuki cry Category:Logos that make True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom cry